


Prinz des lichts, Prinz der Finsternis

by OhMistakeShiny



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Brother-Brother Relationship, First Meetings, Gen, Minor Violence, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMistakeShiny/pseuds/OhMistakeShiny
Summary: What if Seliph and Julius had meet in the midst of war...
Relationships: Celice | Seliph & Yurius | Julius, Minor Seliph & Julia
Kudos: 12





	Prinz des lichts, Prinz der Finsternis

**Author's Note:**

> I really like all the potential Seliph and Julius have as brothers, their fight is a good vs bad because of loptyr but in the background there's this part of them fighting because of their mother's throne, even of the game doesn't want to even acknowledge of it.   
> In the Oosawa manga, there's a scene were Julius demands to see Seliph so I wanted to imagine a reunion between the two.  
> I hope you like it.

Seliph felt exhausted. As always. He knew the battle was not finished and soon they would be in the southern Thracia. But for the last hours of that day he was going to sleep or at least rest. He was heading to the room Ced had reserved for him, the best one for the Scion of light, as he had said, when there was still people finishing their dinner with all the noise still heard in the corridors of Manster.

He entered his bedroom and frooze after closing the door when he saw a figure sitting on one of the chairs near a little table. For a moment he was scared but the fear only grew after the figure turned his head towards him. The long red hair, the red eyes and the black coat. He was sure he had seen him before and not so long ago.

"You kept me waiting for so long."

Seliph brought quickly his hand to the hilt of his sword and before he could run and attack the unwanted guest, he looked directly to his eyes and throw him against the wall with only his magic. Seliph tried to reach his sword crawling on the floor but when his fingers touched the hilt he spoke again, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Seliph moved his head to look at the figure sitting with his back not touching the chair's back, looking directly to him not with the power he had demonstrated a few seconds back but in a more human way. The two continued looking at each other, Julius with his gaze fixed on the blue eyes, frowning subtly, while Seliph examinated him, half from the curiosity of they being so close for first time in all of their life and half from being unable to hold the confidence and strength his eyes spoke.

" You don't need to be so noisy."

He leaned against the chair, with his eyes leaving Seliph to look at the wall in front of him, putting his arm on the chair's arm and holding his head with his hand. Seliph got up from the floor. It was clear that Julius was on charge of whatever this meeting was since the first moment, and it didn't look as something that was going to change, but at least he was going to try.

" What reason has brought you here?" He said frowning but calmly.

" Talk."

"About what?"

" I wanted to meet my dear older brother" Seliph's face relaxed. Julius smirked and looked at him, " I expressed my desire to my advisors, I wanted them to bring you to me but they are rather incompetent or they think they know better, so I had to act for myself and come here."

"Why?"

His smirk grew.

"The scion of light, liberator of Isaach and Northern Thracia" Seliph shrugged, "or at least this is what people say. Not that great achievement win against the useless of the Dozel and the Friege, but that made me curious about you."

" I did what I had to do."

" Run towards your imminent death?"

" Save the people."

Julius laughed. "Yeah right, I guess. You're very naive if you think you can do it."

"I will. I have to."

" That's not what I have seen" Julius laughed. "Even with Baldr's blood in your veins you're not a threat to me."

"Maybe not alone, but with everyone we can do miracles"

Julius eyebrows were raised while his smirk hadn't vanished from his face, "You're not a threat and," he paused for a moment with his eyes fixed in the wall behind Seliph, as if his mind had thought in another thing while talking, "no one in your army is a threat to me."

" If you think so, then why not end everything now? " Seliph asked, with courage maybe even as a challenge, gripping the hilt of his sword.

Julius just laughed loud and Seliph just gripped harder the hilt.

"You're really funny, I don't know why father didn't let me meet you, I'm having so much fun." his body got closer to the armrest and looked directly to the other person's eyes, getting closer to Seliph while still sitting on the same chair. He continued with a lower voice, " I won't do it because it's too easy. People are starting to return to feel hope, if I end you when they really think you can win, they will be completely crushed and will finally understand who's the real ruler in this place." Their eye contact broke because Julius returned to sit with his back touching the back of the chair and looking at the wall in front of him, his next words were in his previous volume," Besides, I have already said that I'm curious about how much you're going to last with this war, I couldn't know it if I just kill you now."

He would be lying if he said that he wasn't disapointed to listen at that, he didn't know him but deep inside his heart he was expecting that Julius didn't agree with Arvis. But at the end he was still his father and the one who had raised him, specially all the past years after the dead of his... their mother.

" I understand." Seliph said closing his eyes only for a moment. "Then, brother, we will meet again in the battlefield as enemies."

Julius smiled, "We will."

Julius stood up with his hands on the armrest. The two knew that their little chat was over. Seliph watched him and he realised quickly that something was not right, Julius was standing but his hands hadn't left the armrests while he was looking at the floor. He turned towards Seliph, with one of the hands still on the armrest and the other grabbing his head. He started panting.

Seliph didn't know what to do, he was in pain for an unknown reason but, for a second, he thought on the idea of eliminating one of the big actors from the other side of this war, maybe even the best moment he would have, so he moved near him, seeing that he had his eyes closed . Julius opened his eyes, looking directly towards Seliph's eyes, and he saw two scared eyes, with a different light that the ones that had been looking from the chair, two eyes he had seen before... or at least two very similar. In that moment, the previous thought disappeared and probably, for the first time in all his life, he felt like an older brother, concerned for a horrible younger brother that now needed help. Julius closed his eyes slightly.

"Don't...leave....me," the younger one expressed.

"Julius?"

Before Seliph's hand reached Julius' back, his breath returned to normal and Seliph went back to where he was before. Julius stood perfectly with the same smirk that he had had during their conversation, he said calmly, "I apologise, forget that." Seliph just nodded and turned towards the door, waiting for the moment Julius would warp himself out of there, just as he had entered, but then he heard his voice in the back, "Oh, right, one last thing."

Seliph turned at him and he was greeted making an spell to attack him, too fast for him to react and try to dodge it. He felt how the spell touched him and the magic spread in his body. He looked at Julius, with his smile erased and his face now adorned with squinted eyes and lower eyebrows, " This is for what you have done to Ishtar, don't think that I have forget it. Goodbye, brother."

He finally saw him go, remembering Tine's words about Julius and Ishtar's relationship, he could have had predicted this. He fell down, breathing very heavily and feeling a hard pain where the spell had touch him. He started vomiting something black, some fluid similar at blood but completely dark, he had seen before the effects of the dark magic but he had never experimented it for himself, until now. He heard the door opening and tried to move his eyes to see who was entering but he only could saw the lower part of a long dress. He felt how the hand of the misterious person touched his back gently.

"Lord Seliph hold on, I will help you, I will call for help. You can resist this." he heard a feminine voice that he knew really well.

"Ju..lia..?" he let the words escape his lips with difficulty without really knowing how.

She helped him lie down on the floor and lean his head on her lap, putting her hand on his forehead. Sometimes not even staves could help with black magic and the best they could do was just wait to stop taking effect in the body.

" You will be okay, it doesn't seem a strong spell. I'm sorry I entered your room, for some reason I felt that something was wrong, that there was something dark here."

He shook his head weakly, could she had been able to sense Julius?, he would have to ask her after his recovery. He closed his eyes, only feeling the pain and Julia's hand. He fainted while thinking about how everything would be better if he had a sister like Julia instead of a younger brother that was his enemy.


End file.
